Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E8- The Innocent
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: A Rentorian Child that has the power of Anima to Determine of their Great Time Lord's Innocence. Everybody have their Innocence.
1. Prologue - The Rentorian Child

Prologue - The Rentorian Child

* * *

In a Room where a Rentora is. Dress similar to Time Lord Regalia instead of red tones, there Blue.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." It said. The door opens and another Rentorian walks in but instead of a Original Rentorian be Blue and Black fur, this one have White fur instead of blue.

The one standing, as it looking at the window turns around and see the white and Black. "Ah, Supreme Raiden, Good to see you." It said, as it turns around and face at the window again. "I aspect that you have news."

"Yes I do, Lord Hedlix." Raiden Replied. "The New Born is developing really well."

"I guess it's time for our Time Lord to meet our newborn child." Hedlix said with smile as he looks back at The Supreme. Raiden smiles as well.

* * *

Out in the fields The Doctor rocks out on his electric guitar as two other different kind species watching him play. Once he Finishes with a bow, the two began to applause. "Thank you, Thank you, you are too kind." The Doctor said.

"That is wonderful playing." The Brigarron said in joy. "Yes Indeed, your brother would have been so amazed." The Rucarian said in such happiness.

"Well thank you two." The Doctor said. "It does help me forget about what happened with the Zygadian."

"If you don't mind asking; but What happen to Zyrant and his twin?" The Brigarron asked. "Let's just say that he risk is life to make others." The Time Lord replied.

Later at point two of The Rentorians walking in the fields to the group of three. The Time Lord sees them. "Well look who decide to come." The Doctor Jokely said.

"I hope we are not interfering with your leisure." Maxil said to the Time Lord. "No, No It's fine if there is danger going on but not a problem." The Doctor then notice that The Supreme is holding something.

"What you got there, Supreme Raiden?" The Doctor said. "A newborn Rentorian." The Supreme replied to the Time Lord. "Oh I want to see the newborn." The Doctor Said in excitement.

The Time Lord went lose to the two Rentorians. The Rentorian Supreme revealed the newborn, from that The Doctor have a awe of amazement on his face.

"He's beautiful isn't he Lord Doctor?" Maxil spoken. "He is defiantly more than that." The Doctor said. The Supreme handed the newborn to the Time Lord as he began to carrying the child. "What's his name?" The Doctor asked.

"Maddox 'Animus' Pax." Raiden replied. "Interesting, I will just call him Animus." The Doctor said as he gently pets the Rentorian newborn.


	2. Light and The Doctor

Chapter 1: Light and The Doctor

* * *

Flashes of Images along with a bit different of shading of colors for a moment then is space backlit with green color, and all across of the green backlit space is filled with floating rocky structures; Naturally, and man-made.

On the platform of the large rock structure one of The Elementals can be seen, picking up a golden disk what seems to b The Doctor's Confession dial

once the Confession Dial is being held on the Creature's hand a voice of can be heard whispering, saying Confess, Confess.

Yet again right from the begging of the introduction with the distorted imagery and colors which this time it going in reverse as shrinking at the same time.

The Doctor suddenly wakes up, he found himself that he is still in the TARDIS as the sound of the engines fills the control room, he is only left with a puzzled look trying to process on what he just saw.

Thinking back on what he saw in his dream, knowing what Elemental that was, and he decide to pay a visit.

* * *

In a realm that look similar like earth of Supernature, Light is in a lake taking a bath. After a minute of his bathing he spotted his favorite Time Lord laying against a tree looking at him.

The White and Golden fur Dragon feel Flushed from little of embarrassment, but mostly of blush. "Doctor, Were you watching me taking a bath?" Light asked.

The Time Lord Scoff. "No. Maybe. Wait No!." He replied. Light gave a sheer chuckle. "It's ok to tell me, Our relationship is a secret between me and you." Light said having no shame sounding like he is in love with the Time Lord.

The Doctor looks away trying to hide his blush. "So Doctor. What are you doing in this Majestic place?" Time asked. "Well, I had a dream or some kind of vision. You were there." The Time Lord replied.

"Oh, I see." Light commented. "It's nothing like that." The Doctor protested. "I saw you in The Neverwhere."

Light seems to reacted a bit once The Doctor said that but continue on swimming "You picked up a Time Lord Piece which actually belongs to me." He continued.

"What it was doing in The Neverwhere in the first place?" Light asked.

"Oh, so it is true? You went to The Neverwhere and took my Confession Dial which I tossed it into it. Why?" The Doctor explained as he asked.

"Because it was Gallifreyan tech, and Thought it doesn't belong there." Light Replied. "what is a Confession dial?" Light asked curiously .

"Something I was trying to avoid." The Time Lord replied. "speaking of The Neverwhere, I should visit Dark." he said.

"Why?" Light ask in a bit of a stern tone. The Doctor just gave a shrug. "well why not?" He replied. Light steps out of the lake and walking directly to the Time Lord and stops at lease ten feet away from him. "He's Dark." Light replied.

"Yes, I know that." The Doctor said. He thought of something by studying the look that Light have on his face. "Oh, I see, You still up about what happened between you too." He said.

"And that's why you shouldn't meet him." Light said in demand. "You will not go and meet him."

"Are you telling me what to do?" The Doctor asked."Yes, I am." Light said with no hesitation.

"Try Me." The Doctor said as he began walking away. Light can't help but gave a slight smile. "I cannot hate that Mortal."

The Time Lord walks into his Ship to the console, after that Light came in the ship. The Doctor turns around and see the white and gold furry Dragon standing in the entrance way on the hind legs. "What you want now?" The Doctor asked.

Light gave a smile. "Well I just have been thinking about something." The Dragon replied. "Really What?" The Time Lord ask Curiously. "

"You use your Regeneration to save me.." Light Stated. "Yeah?" The Time Lord Replied wondering what is this going to. "Well Do you know what else it did?" Light asked.

"It saves your Life. You're Welcome." The Doctor Replied. "Of course. It just well sees for yourself." Light said trying to explain. He Grab The Doctor's Arm and have the hand placed against the left side of Light's Chest.

The Time Lord tries not think from this not being awkward. "I don't get the point." The Doctor said confused. "Do you feel my Heart beat?" Light asked.

"Yes." The Time Lord replied. "Which is kinda Racing."

The Dragon Flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I am thinking of something." Light said in excuse. He later then moves The Doctor's hand to the Right side of Light's Chest. "Tell me what you feel now?" Light asked again.

The Doctor slowly to have a astonished look develop on his face. He pulled his arm away. "My Regeneration Energy did that?" The Doctor asked. Light replied by nodding.

The Doctor turns around and faces the console. "Half Time Lord." He stated in shock.

"There something else I need to tell you." Light said.

"Oh what is it now?" The Doctor asked. Light went Hesitant. "I am Curious." The Dragon replied. "Curious about What?" The Time Lord asked. Light still is more hesitant. "Love."

The Doctor immediately understand once Light replied. "Oh, Fancy way of saying that You'er In love." He said.

Light blushed from The Doctor yelling it out. "Who is the Interest?" The Time Lord asked as he pulls the Monitor towards him.

Out of nowhere Light picked up the Time Lord and placed him on The Dragon's Lap while having light's arms wrap around The Doctor looking like Light is holding The Doctor like an infant.

The Doctor and Light is looking at each other eye to eye, as Light is giving a faint grin. "It is you." Light Replied. "Me?" The Doctor Questions it, surprised. "If you don't mind asking. Why?"

Light just gave a shrug still having a smile on his face. "So I guess it is just out of the blue?" The Doctor asked. "I believe so." Light Relied

Then began a sound of beep noise which came from the Monitor. "Oh It seems I got something." The Doctor said as Light release him and the Time Lord hop of The Dragon's Lap and began walking to the TARDIS console to look at the Monitor. "Oh it's a Message." The Doctor said in a Sarcastic tone of being surprised.

"What does it say?" Light asked.

"It's a invitation from my Friend." The Doctor Replied.


	3. Dororo and Maddox

Chapter 2: Dororo and Maddox

* * *

In Planet Earth, The Home of Dororo which is tea is being pour into small cups that is sitting on the table, two people, a Keronian and a Rentorian grab their own cup of tea. "So a Rentorian Huh? Very interesting." Dororo said to the blue and black lion like creature. "I guess it is Rentora I guess. Where is that?" The Keronian Asked.

"In a Pocket Realm filled with cluster of Planets which We Rentoraens Keep The Peace and Harmony of all." The Rentorian Replied as it took a sip from the cup.

"Does Sound peaceful." Dororo commented.

Dororo began to think about another species that he met during the crisis with The Matrix. "Maddox, I do wonder." The Blue Keronian spoken.

"What is it?" Maddox asked curiously. "There is a creature that is claimed to be a Darkurian by The Doctor." Dororo stated. "Is that where it came from?" He asked.

"Oh yes, they are also from The Thousand Worlds." Maddox replied. "I see." Dororo commented. Then in a moment of silence, the blue keronian tapping repeatedly on the tea cup, The Rentorian notice that something his up with the blue Keronian. "Are you ok?" Maddox asked.

Dororo looks at the Rentorian once it asked a question. "Yeah it just I tend to think about The Doctor." Dororo replied.

"You See, The Doctor and I have been best friends since we were little." Dororo explained. "He was like a Big Brother towards me." He said with a smile. The Rentorian faintly smiles back. "But we grow up far apart, which broke my heart."

"But you are back with him again aren't you?" Maddox replied. "Yeah, which I am glad, but yet I'm not." Dororo said once his smile dropped.

"Why Not? You said that you and him are Best Friends. Why are you not Glad." Maddox said in Curiously.

"I didn't want him to know that I am Part of The Keron Army." Dororo replied. "Even know that I am against for Invading this planet, but.." Dororo couldn't finish his thought and just let out a sigh.

"I don't know." He looks out through a window which shows a view of the woods. "It's funny I did started began to have second thoughts." Dororo said.

"Thoughts of What?" Maddox asked. "It was just a thought that I have when I was little when me and The Doctor became best friends. My Thought was that I Wanted to Run away with him." Dororo replied. "Between him then and now, He had so much Innocence."

From the conversation they been having, there began the sound of whooshing noises that they both can distinct on what it is. "It's The Doctor's TARDIS." Dororo said as he look at Maddox.

Maddox gave a guilty Smile. "Well let's just say I did sent him a Invitation." The Rentorian said.


	4. The Anima of Innocence

Chapter 3: The Anima of Innocence

* * *

In the Woods the leaves in the trees are being blown from the air currency which it is the TARDIS is producing as it materializes.

The TARDIS Landed, then The Doctor and Light came out of the Time Machine.

The Doctor later seen a Keronian and a Rentorian looking at them.

The Doctor smiles and began walking towards them. "Well then good to see you Dororo." The Doctor said with a smile in joy for seeing his friend. "Good to see you too." Dororo said.

"Did you send me a message?" The Time Lord asked. "No, it was Maddox here." The Keronian replied as he pointed at The Rentorian. The Doctor looks at the Rentorian. "You don't have to be, Maddox 'Animus' Pax?" The Doctor asked.

The Rentorian Responded with a nod and a Flushed Smile. "My God, You have grown, and it only been months." The Doctor said sounding so shocked. Maddox flushed in shyness and a bit embarrassment.

"Oh Don't just stand there in shy, come and give your old friend a hug." The Doctor yelled in Cheerful. The Rentorian began skipping towards the Time Lord, and then they both embrace each other. Maddox began to purr from the affection. Light came by and then join in the hug making it a group a hug.

Maddox looks and see the dragon is hugging him and The Time Lord. "Doctor, Who is your friend?" Maddox asked kindly.

The Doctor break the group hug and look at The White and gold dragon as it looks back the Time Lord. "Well um. Maddox, Dororo, This Light itself one of the concept to be made since the beginning of the universe." The Time Lord proudly introducing the Concept.

Light smiles and wave his paw hand at the two. "Animus, I do wonder. What brings you to planet Earth?" The Doctor ask curiously.

"Well you of course." Maddox replied. "Oh, Should I ask Why?" The Doctor ask again. "I do want to meet my Hero." The Rentorian replied, as he walks towards the dragon creature.

Maddox placed its hand on each side of Light's face. "I sense a lot of Innocent." Light said as the dragon blushes. "Innocent? Light maybe be Naive but he is Mischievous. I can see it, in its eyes." The Doctor said.

Light suddenly out of nowhere began Nuzzling The Doctor's cheek with its Snout. "Look Innocent to me." Dororo said in protest as he cross his arm. The Time Lord grab the head of the dragon with his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"What? I am just showing my affection." Light replied, still having that grin of innocence. "Yeah Mortals are not that easily tricked." The Time Lord stated.

Maddox watches the two bickering at each other, smiling as if that he is admiring them. He next look at The Blue Keronian which he is also looking at them. "Were you scared of him at?" The Rentorian asked out of the bloom.

"No at first." Dororo replied. "But a little now. The Doctor is a good man, But there is Darker Side of him."

Maddox looks back at The Doctor. "I see."

"Admit it That you are Mischievous." The Doctor demanded. "I do admit it, and I have no shame of that." Light said with a smile. "But I will say this: You were Mischievous too when you were young."

"Light is right, Doctor. Back on Keron you always tend to get yourself in trouble, all the time." Dororo said.

The Doctor began to stammer on trying to defend. "Oh Shut it." The Doctor said.

"Sorry about my friends, Animus they always picking on me."

Maddox gave a light chuckle. "I like your friends. They seems to keep your Innocent."

Oh Animus, Sorry to say that I lost my Innocent long time ago." The Doctor said.

"Did you Doctor?" Maddox asked. "Yes I am Sure."

The Rentorian turns at the Blue Keronian. "Are there other friends of The Doctor?" It asked.

"Well There is Klade, one of The Doctor's Pet." Dororo replied.

"Speaking of him. Where is Klade?" The Doctor said. "Probably at a Park." Dororo replied. "How do you know?" The Doctor asked to the Blue Keronian. "He told me that He Loves Parks." Dororo replied.

"I see." The Doctor said.


	5. Klade

Chapter 4: Klade

* * *

In the Park as the day is still alive with the breeze blowing, the grass and trees are being blown gently in the winds. Klade The Dzaghlie, walking along in the tall grass area. He stops on his track, as one of his ears lifted up, seems that he is hearing something that is Familiar. He began to follow the sound.

The TARDIS began to Materializes in the Park. Then The Doctor and Maddox came out, The Rentorian close the door behind him. "What Species is Klade?" Maddox asked. "Klade is a Dzaghlie, a Gallifreyan Dog, that resembles a Lion and a Dog. They are very Loyal to their.." The Time Lord Replied, but cut off from a voice that yelled out the word Master.

The Doctor turns around and sees the Dzaghlie running towards him. The Dzaghlie gave a big Passionate Hug, wagging his tail excite, Klade started moving around as The Doctor's face is being buried in the fur of the neck region.

Maddox looks at The Dzaghlie with a surprised look and began studying the physical appearance of the creature. The Doctor manage to breathe from the smothering, he turns his head and sees The Rentorian. "Animus, Are you ok?" The Doctor asked.

"This Dzaghlie look like an Arcanine." Maddox Replied to The Time Lord's Question. "Really?" The Doctor asked in surprised. He tries to look at Klade in straight in the face, but Klade keeps booping The Time Lord's Nose with his nose. "Klade can you stop hugging." The Time Lord requesting

"Sorry Master." Klade said as he put down the Time Lord and then sat down like an actual dog next to his Master. The Doctor started scratching the head of the Dzaghlie which he is enjoying.

"So this is your pet, huh?" Maddox curiously asking. "Yep." The Doctor replied. "Which he does need to get out more."

"I am out right now am I?" Klade Protested. "Getting more wise that's what I see." The Doctor said.

Maddox enjoying to hear the conversation that the two Gallifreyans are having. "You two like Siblings," Maddox said. The Doctor and Klade look at the Rentorian once it said that, then back at each other. "Really?" they both said at the same time.

"I guess Klade is the first one to maintain your Innocence," Maddox stated. "Animus, I told you that I lost my Innocence long time ago." The Doctor said.

The Dzaghlie stood up in the reaction on what he just heard. "Master, what are you talking about?" He asked. "You always have your Innocence no matter what, You Naive Child." Klade said as he began nuzzling the Time Lord again.

"As you know Klade can be clingy, but He is really nice to have." The Doctor Said as he caresses Klade's cheek. "I Do Miss Solaru." Klade said.

"I know you do." The Doctor said. "One of your pets?" Maddox asked.

"Yeah, Solaru is a Madrigal, Birds native to Gallifrey." The Time Lord Replied. "They resemble a mix of Eagle and Pheonix, and the species of a Madrigal Solaru is a Firewing so he will look more of a Pheonix."

"Very Interesting," Maddox said. "Well It as been very good to see you again Doctor, but This not the Last."

The Doctor Smiles and gave slight Chuckle. "Of course, it won't be." He said.

"Surely good see your friends also, mostly you Klade."

Klade just gave a smile to the comment. Out of nowhere Maddox just teleported away.

"Doctor, He seems to be very interest of you," Klade said.

"Yeah, and I think I know why." The Doctor said having a pondering look on his face.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
